Obstacles of Love
by unicorngrl415
Summary: My first fanfic! There is a new girl at Hogwarts and she is making a big impression there. She is capturing the attention of many guys there, but is she willing to risk heartbreak for love? And will their love conquer the revenge in store for her?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling except for Anjli Singh. MY own characters who come in later in the story are Kiara Baisley and Mark Patricks. 

A/N- Hey! This is my first fanfic! Please read and review. It is rated R because of sexual content later on in the story.

The New Girl 

"Intercity 25 is now leaving from platform 3. All guests traveling please board now". "All passengers traveling to Surrey please board at platform 5 now". Amid all the rush and voices, a small girl slowly made her way through the crowd. The dark brown-black haired girl looked around with a nervous glint in her eyes. Slowly she advanced towards platform nine and ten. She stopped a good distance away from the barrier and stopped, causing hurried people to curse and glare angrily at her. Skeptically she raised her head to look at the barrier. According to the letter she had received from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had to walk straight through the barrier between platforms nine and ten to get to the Hogwarts Express.  Cautiously, she began to walk forward slowly. As her doubt grow, she sped up until she was several feet away and had broken into a fast jog. When she approached two feet away, she shut her eyes tightly. She didn't open them till she heard a loud whistle and the voice of the conductor yelling, "All aboard the Hogwarts Express from platform 9 ¾!" The girl opened her eyes widely and emitted a small smile. "Hey it worked," she said out loud to herself. She began pushing her cart towards a compartment. She began searching for and empty compartment. Finally finding one towards the back, she loaded her trunk into the compartment. Settling herself down in a corner seat, she pulled out a book, curled up and soon she was engrossed in another mysterious adventure. Just as Carla was captured by the evil black wizard, (she still loves these stories even though she would out she was a witch) someone placed his or her hand on her shoulder. Startled, she jumped out of her seat and dropped her book. Staring down on her looking equally startled at her reaction was a red-haired, freckled boy. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering if my friends and I could share this compartment with you?" 

" Oh, yeah sure. Go ahead." She mustered a small smile and started to bend over to retrieve her book. 

"OW!" the two said in unison. She once again found herself staring at the freckled face, only this time inches away. "Sorry," she whispered. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as he face went into a deep blush. The red head boy grinned sheepishly as he also blushed.

"I'm sorry, too." He bent down again, "Here's your book."

"Thanks," she murmured, barely audible.

"I'm Ron Weasley, by the way. And you?"

"My name is Anjli. I'm pleased to meet you Ron." 

"Whoa! I think you're mistaken. I'm not the teacher, there's no need for the excessive politeness!" he gave her a sly smile. Once again she found herself blushing deeply. "I'm gonna go find my friends. I'll be back soon, don't miss me too much!" Anjli laughed softly. With and amused expression, she watched him walk out of the compartment. Maybe this year won't be so bad.


	2. New Friends, New Enemies

D: All characters belong to 

A/N I wasn't sure how to do this exactly I figured it out now. I hope you liked the first chapter! Please read and review! Thanx to Christine and Sharem for reviewing J

Opening her book, she found her page again and began to read. This time she was hardly able to concentrate on her book. She had hardly read a sentence when Ron returned followed by a brown-haired boy with glasses, a bushy-haired girl, and a redhead freckled girl who closely resembled Ron. "Hey, I'm back! You miss me," Ron asked with a goofy grin on his face. Anjli giggled again and managed to some how find the courage to reply.

"Tons! Don't ever leave me for more than a second again," she replied sarcastically. 

"And there goes the politeness," Ron joked. Ron turned to face his friends, "Guys, this is Anjli. She's been _gracious _enough to let us sit in her compartment."

"Hey I'm Hermione," said the bushy haired girl, " and this is Ginny." Hermione pointed to the redhead girl. "She's Ron's sister."

"Hey." Ginny smiled shyly. Anjli returned the small smile. It's a bit comforting to see someone who is as shy as her. 

"Hi." Anjli replied returning the smile.

"And this," Ron pointed to the brown haired boy," you might have heard of him, this is Harry Potter." Ron announced. A small look of surprise registered on her face as she preformed the familiar flick towards his legendary scar. 

" Wow! I didn't know you went to Hogwarts. Cool, nice to meet you." Harry nodded his head and smiled at her. She noticed his amazingly striking green eyes. They all began to settle into seats. Ron took the seat right next to her. 

"So I haven't seen you around. What year and house are you in?" Ron questioned.

"I'm in my fifth year. I don't have a house yet. I transferred from America. I used to go to a small school by my house and I could visit my friends every weekend. My parents decided they wanted me to get a better education so they wrote to Hogwarts and asked if I could be admitted here. Professor Dumbledore said of course. I arrived from America two days ago. I got to stay in my own hotel room till the train left. It is actually rather lonely being in a room by yourself. I really miss my friends now. Not only the ones from my school, but my muggle ones, too."

"America! Cool! I take it you're muggle born then?"

"Yeah. So what year are you in?"

"I'm in fifth, too. So are Harry and Hermione. Ginny in the fourth year." At that moment, none other then Draco Malfoy walked into their compartment. Anjli looked up at the blond haired boy. He had a sinister look on his face. Following him were two stupid looking boys who resembled boulders. From the expressions given to him by all in the compartment, Anjli could tell they weren't friends.

"Well well well, what do we have here? It seems another mudblood has joined our school this year."

"What the hell do you want Malfoy!" Ron yelled hotly. His whole body seemed to vibrate with anger and turn deep red. Both he and Harry jumped to their feet and took out their wands. Before either of them could do anything, another one of them jumped to their feet.

" And who the fuck are you bastard!" Anjli yelled. "You got a problem with me? Well tough! Fuck off! Jackasses like you are a waste of my time. **GOOD BYE!**" The whole compartment stared at Anjli with sound disbelief. She was red in the face and her eyes narrowed maliciously. It took Malfoy a few minutes to regain his cool.  

"I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle. My what a mouth Americans have. Where are your manners? You should be polite to people you've just met." Malfoy responded coolly.

" Well, Mr. Draco Malfoy, maybe you should have your ears checked because I do believe I said good bye to you. And yes I have a mouth and I'm proud of it." With a satisfied look on her face, Anjli glared at him. Draco returned the glare and stalked out of the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle followed him; each throwing glares her way before leaving. Anjli marched over and closed the door after them, but not after she yelled, "AND STAY OUT!" Fuming, she turned on her heel and walked back to her seat. "Fucker" she muttered under her breath as she sat down huffily.  Looking up, she noticed her new friends staring incredulously. "What," she asked with an innocent voice. Suddenly they all began cracking up hysterically.

" That was amazing! Where did that come from," Ron choked out while laughing. Anjli shrugged.

"I dunno. That's just how I am," she replied looking sheepish. "I guess my temper got the best of me."

"That's ok Malfoy deserved it." Harry assured her. Everyone else nodded in agreement.


	3. Having Fun with New Friends

D: All characters beling to J. K Rowling except for Anjli Singh, Kiara Braisley, and Mark Patricks.

 A/N this is a pointless chapter where they just become friends but at least they have fun.

"Hey! You guys wanna listen to some music?" Anjli felt a lot more comfortable around them now. She was glad she had managed to quickly make friends here. She tried to ignore the self-conscious voice in her head that said they probably are just being nice. What if they don't like you? Anjli shook her head slightly to get rid of the thought and reached into her trunk. She pulled out a sleek laptop and her wand. She opened her laptop and rested it on her lap. Raising her wand she muttered, "electicio." The screen on the laptop suddenly lit up and she muttered some more words till a widow popped up entitled Imesh. 

"What's that," asked Ron curiously.

"It's a laptop, a computer. Have you ever seen a computer before?" Ron shook his head. "I live on my computer at home! Seriously I would die without it! It normally runs on electricity but since I of course don't have it, I use magic to make it work. Here, ill put on some offspring. Tell me how you like it. It's a rock band. They're great. This is my favorite song, staring at the sun. What you think?"

"Cool. I've never heard music like this before. Do you listen do WWN?"

"Yea, but I still listen to my muggle music. Hey lets see if any of my friends are on." Anjli clicked on a small yellow figure on the bottom of the screen. A few seconds later another window popped up on the right side o f the screen. Her eyes lit up as she exclaimed, "Jens on!" She clicked on a name on the list, wackybabe (not the real sn!) and typed, HEY BABE!! SUP IN NJ!

"What is that?"

"It's a way of communicating. I type a message to my friend and she can answer back. It's called the Internet. It's a big thing in the muggle world.  A new song with a fast beat started up on Anjli's computer. "Oh! I love this song! Come on Ron lets dance!" She pulled Ron, who was still staring in interest at the IM, and began to dance in the middle of the compartment. Ron finally turned away from the computer to see Anjli totally engrossed in her dancing. 

Wow thought Ron as he watched Anjli dance. Her body flowed simply with the music as she swayed around. Hermione and Ginny giggled as they watched on clapping for her. Anjli turned away from Ron and pulled them both up.

            "Come on," she squealed! Hermione and Ginny both got up and started dancing. Ginny started of shyly but then grew more comfortable as Anjli took her hands and started moving around. Both girls giggled as Anjli let go and moved towards Harry.

            "I don't dance," Harry stated.

            "Now you do," Anjli cried, pulling him gently off his seat. Reluctantly Harry got up staring at her with uncertainty. Here come on, just move side to side. 

            Everyone was so busy dancing; they didn't notice Ron, who was taking advantage of the opportunity to examine Anjli fully. Her wavy long brown-black hair cascaded down her back and swung around as she danced. Her unusually dark (colored contacts) blue eyes glinted with excitement. She wasn't a drop dead gorgeous girl, but she was definitely pretty. It was amazing how outgoing she was considering how polite and quiet she was when they first met. She must be incredibly shy.

            "Yea! Go Harry," Anjli yelled as Harry finally caught on to the dancing thing. Startled, Ron jumped a little as he crashed back down into reality. Ron watched in astonishment as anti-dance Harry danced energetically with the girls. "Might as well join the fun," Ron decided. He walked over to Anjli.

            "Hey! How about teaching me to dance." The rest of the afternoon was spent dancing around their compartment as some more friends came to join them. When the carts came, everyone stalked up on sweets. It wasn't long before they had a real party going on. Anjli even managed to make Neville dance better, though it involved being stepped on by him plenty of times. The new school year brought new friends, new experiences, and tons of fun.


	4. Hagrid and On The Way To Hogwarts

D: All characters besides Anjli Singh, Kiara Baisley, and mark Patricks belong to J. k. Rowling. The storyline belongs to me.

A/n: ok 4th chapter…hope u like it. Ill out the 5th up 2morow I have 2 make a few changes. ~Rosh

The air at the Hogsmeade station was filled with the voices of students departing from the Hogwarts Express. Hagrid's familiar voice boomed over the rest.

            "Firs' years! Firs' years an' Ms. Anjli Singh over here!"

            "OMG he's calling me!" She grabbed Ron's hand. "I'm so nervous!" Ron nearly passed out and the touch of her hand. The tingle he got from the contact traveled from his hand to his whole body, giving him a warm happy feeling. Ron had never felt like this around anyone before.

            "Don't worry. It's only Hagrid. Come on, I'll come with you."

            "Oh thank you! I love you Ron! A goofy smile emerged on Ron's face at the words but he quickly hid it.

"No problem."  Anjli squeezed Ron's hand tightly as he led her over to Hagrid. "Hey Hagrid. This is Anjli."

"Hello there Anjli. I'm Hagrid, Keeper of Grounds and Keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Welcome ter our school. Professor McGonagall told me ter tell yeh that yeh can go inside with yer friends and yeh'll be sorted before the firs' years." He smiled kindly down at Anjli, but she was so afraid so him she could only stare with fear in her eyes. Finally she managed to reply.

"Thanks," she responded in the same barely audible voice she had on the train when she first met Ron.

"There is no need to be afraid of Hagrid, Anjli. His heart is kinder than any and he is a loyal friend. Anjli is a little shy, Hagrid."

"Don' be shy Anjli. Yer lucky yeh met Ron. Him, Hermione, and Harry are the best friends yeh'll ever make." Anjli smiled up at Hagrid. "Now run along. You must be getting' up ter the school."

"Thanks," both Ron and Anjli shouted, while running up to the carriages to school.

 Ron noticed Anjli was still holding his hand tightly. They got one of the last carriages to themselves, having told Harry, Hermione, and Ginny to go ahead. The day had been warm and comfortable, but the night brought a slight coldness. Not wanting Anjli to be cold, Ron huddled closer to her. Just being next to her warmed him up as if he had sunk into a hot bath.

"Are you cold," Ron questioned

"Just a little." Ron reached up and placed his arms around Anjli. He hoped that she wouldn't be uncomfortable. On the contrary, Anjli shifted to lean on Ron and rested her head lightly on his shoulders. She placed her hands neatly on top of his and closed her eyes. Incredibly comfortable and incredibly happy, Ron sighed softly wishing that the carriage ride could last forever. Ron looked down at Anjli and saw a small sigh escape from her lips. He wondered what she could be thinking about. After a few minutes of pondering of her thoughts, Ron decided to just relax and enjoy what he had deemed the best moment of his life so far. Looking back down at Anjli he saw what looked to him like a sleeping angel. He smiled down at her, tightening his embrace on her, and leaned back. Several minutes later, and far too soon for Ron, they reached Hogwarts castle.

Anjli had never been so comfortable before. For the first time since she left America, Anjli had stopped constantly missing her friends. She had most definitely never made friends this quickly before. Being around her new friends dulled the pain that had been gnawing at her heart. When her parents told her their plans to sending her to Hogwarts, she was horrified. She could barely stand a day without her best friend Jen (wackybabe that she IMed earlier). She remembered when Jen had gone to Thailand for a month. It nearly killed Anjli to be without her. They were so alike; everything she did reminded her of Jen. She pushed Jen out of her mind, not wanting to spoil the moment. Being in Ron's embrace was making her heart race a thousand miles per hour. She welcomed the warmth of Ron's arms in the cold day, but his touch brought a special warmth of it's own. It left a tingling feeling all through her body. Anjli knew that she was already falling for Ron. She would think that after so many heartbreaks, her heart would have learned its lesson. She had vowed to not get her heartbroken again because she wasn't sure if she had the strength to mend it once again. She sighed softly as she tried to push these thoughts out of her head. She repositioned herself to be more comfortable and drifted into a light sleep.


	5. First View of Hogwarts and the Sorting

D: u no it by now all d original characters, Anjli, Kiara and Mark who ull b meeting in d next chapter are mine and d storyline also all other characters belong 2 J. K Rowling the goddess of hp

"Anjli. Anjli, we're at Hogwarts. You have to wake up now." A soft, husky voice interrupted Anjli's sleep. Stirring, she opened hr eyes slightly to see Ron's adorably freckled face smiling down at her.

"Did I fall asleep? I'm so sorry! I guess I still have a bit of jetlag." She looked up at him sheepishly.

"No problem. Come on." Half carrying her, Ron helped Anjli out of the carriage. 

"OMG! It's huge! It's so beautiful!"

"We better hurry up. You still have to get sorted." The two of them hurried up the path, still huddled against each other in attempt to defeat the cold. People were still settling down when Ron and Anjli entered the castle. Anjli's mouth dropped open in astonishment. It was a hard sight to take in. She stared in awe taking in the Great Halls magnificent display of candles. She looked at everything form the four long house tables and the gold plates and goblets that rested on it. Ron grinned at her reaction. He placed his hands gently over her eyes and leaned into whisper something to her. "Look up." When she turned her head to face upwards, he slid her hands slowly to the side of her face. 

"OMG!" she burst out, driving others to turn and look at her. Ron moved his hands down to her shoulders and leaned out to look at her face. Everything about it was lit up in excitement. Her eyes shone like stars in the sky. She looked like she had just gotten a glimpse of heaven. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Amazing." Yea, amazing just like you, Ron thought.

"Come on you have to get to Professor McGonagall before the first years get here. She's a bit strict."

"Ok," Anjli replied, regretfully tearing her eyes away from the ceiling. Suddenly nerves seemed to over take her face where the excitement had just been. She hoped Ron would come up with her she didn't want to go alone. Ron seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. He walked her up to the High Table towards Professor McGonagall.  Anjli's lightly tanned face began to turn pale and she grabbed Ron's hand. She squeezed his hand in panic. Ron gently squeezed back as if to say it will be ok. "I'm sorry. It's just a habit of mine to have to hold on to someone's hand tightly when I'm scared or nervous. It's the deal I had with my friends. I'd watch a scary movie with them if one of them let me hold their hand." She gave him a sheepish look.

"No problem. Um, what's a movie?" She gave him an astonished look.

" I forget how little you know about muggles. I'll tell you some other time. Maybe we'll watch one, as long as it's not scary. OK?"

"Sounds great" Ron wouldn't mind watching a scary movie if he got to hold her hand and comfort her. Nerves had again settled on Anjli's face.

Anjli was nearly dying from nerves. What if she didn't get into the same house as Ron? She'll have to make new friends at the house she gets put in. how do you get sorted anyway. Ron led her up to a stern looking teacher. She had gray hair tied up with hat on top. A small pair of glasses was placed on her nose and she looked like the kind of teacher that expects perfect behavior. Not wanting to make a bad first impression, Anjli dropped Ron's hand knowing he wouldn't mind. It was probably just annoying him anyway.

"Professor McGonagall, this is Anjli Singh," Ron stated with high respect for the teacher.

"Hello Ms. Singh, Welcome to our school."

"Hello Professor McGonagall. I'm pleased to be here. How are you today?" the same politeness she had spoken to Ron with when they first met came out again to address the Professor. It was used with the same quiet voice as earlier, too.

"I am fine thank you. You can stay up here with me ill sort you in front of the school when the first years come in. Mr. Weasley, you can proceed back to your seat now, you are no longer needed." Anjli nodded to professor McGonagall. She looked wistfully at Ron as though wishing he could stay.

" Good luck Anjli. Don't be so nervous it'll be fine. If you do get nervous just look at me." Anjli nodded again, not trusting herself to open her mouth. He reached out and squeezed her hand again before turning and waling down to the Gryffindor table. In high hopes, He saved her a seat right next to him and looked up at the Angel standing at the high table. He lost himself to dreaming about her and didn't realize he was spacing out and staring right at her.

"I see Ron's got it bad for the new girl," Harry remarked, noticing the dreamy look on his face. Ron jumped a mile into the air.

"Huh?" Harry smirked.

"Come on we have a seat saved for you _and_ Anjli over there. And yes her seat is next to yours." Ron shot a glare at Harry before he got up and followed him to where his friends were seated. As soon as he sat, his eyes returned to Anjli, who was nervously biting her nails and obviously wishing she didn't have to stand up in front of everyone. A door opened at in the hall and through it came Professor McGonagall followed by the first years. They all looked as pale as Anjli. Professor McGonagall lined them up behind Anjli and placed the stool with the sorting hat in the center. Turning to the students, she cleared her throat for attention, which she obtained nearly at once. 

"Before the first years are sorted, there is a new student in our midst tonight. She transferred from America and we are very happy to have her join our fifth year class. She is an excellent student and will be sorted before the first years. Everyone please welcome Ms. Anjli Singh to our school."  The students broke out into a scattered applause, most from her new friends, as Anjli gave a weak smile and a small wave. She focused her eyes on Ron to avoid the eyes of the students on her. Ron gave her an encouraging smile. After a few moments of silence, the hat broke out into a song. The student broke out in applause again when the hat finished. Professor McGonagall nodded at Anjli and she tentatively walked up to the stool. Picking up the hat, she sat down with her legs crossed and placed the hat on her head. She moved her hand gracefully to her knees.

"Hmmmm, a new student. Lets see well you have a bit of a temper when provoked. You're slightly shy but do have courage when you need to. You have quite a mind, very clever. Quite obviously you want to be in Gryffindor. You do have a mind fit for Ravenclaw. I think I'll place you in GRYFFINDOR!" Anjli jumped up and placed the hat back on the chair before walking quickly towards the Gryffindor table. She hardly noticed the applause she was getting. Ron was grinning and clapping hard. He embraced her in a small hug when she sat took her seat in relief.

"See, wasn't too bad, was it," Ron whispered as Professor McGonagall read of the names of first years.

"I'm just glad its over and I'm in your house." Ron smiled and they both turned they're attention over to the sorting.

A/N: sry this chapter took so long! I thought I had some changes but I didn't that's d next chapter whichi ill work on so I can post it quickly I have my dance camp and r performance was 2day and 2morow and ive been working hard and exhausted all wk so im really sry!

**Gryffindor heiress**: u like Anjli? Shes actually based on me kas I LUV ron lol I mtotally shy in d beginning but once I get 2 no u im soo loud hyper and outgoing its not even funni if  I get pissed then I curse non stop lol about d heartbreaks one is tru and d other is exaggerated but based on truth d first one was enough 4 me. I am a goody goody htough or so ive been called so newayz ty sooo much 4 reviewing im so happy a whole 4 reviews is like well 4 more than I expected lol im really glad u like it J

**Cedar**: hmmmm ill lk over that flick thing and fix it thanx 4 d tip and as always thanx 4 reviewing I luv ure story J

**Christine and Sharem**: ty again 4 reviewing I luvya guys!


	6. Keep Your Eyes On Me

D: its not mine do u have 2 rub it in?

A/N: Hey guys sry this chapter is late. You meet Kiara and Mark in this one and its umm a bit graphical and theres some sexual content at this point so umm u might want to skip a bit if you don't like that. I don't like putin in sexual content but it's the only way I could figure out how to go with my story. Sorry and I hope you enjoy.

Kiara yawned softly with an expression of utter boredom on her face. The Sorting Ceremony was always a great bore to her. She just wished the stupid brats would pick a house and sit their asses down without all the ceremony. Kiara looked towards the door, impatiently waiting for professor McGonagall to bring the stupid brats in. Finally, nervous first years trickled through the doors in single file. Kiara tuned out most of McGonagall's dreary speech. She turned to talk to her current boyfriend, Mark Patricks.

"Same old stupid shit. Why cant she just shut up?"

"Uh huh," Mark replied in a distracted voice. Kiara gave him a curious look and noticed he was staring intently at the first years. "What could be so interesting about the **first** years," Kiara thought, moving her gaze up to them. She saw a nervous-looking girl standing in front of the first years. Curiously she began to listen to Professor McGonagall to get some answers as to who this girl her supposed boyfriend was staring at. 

"…From America and we are very happy to have her join our fifth year class. She is an excellent student and will be sorted before the first years. Everyone please welcome Ms. Anjli Singh to our school."

Kiara rolled her eyes. She watched the girl look like she was going to pass out as she placed the hat on her head. "Goody goody," Kiara thought, noticing the graceful position she sat in. "Probably gonna be another stupid Gryffindor." Two seconds later, the hat confirmed her belief. She leaned back over to whisper to her boyfriend.

"Great another stupid Gryffindor. There's too many of those losers here." Mark gave another vague nod and Kiara noticed his eyes were following that new girl as she nearly ran towards the Gryffindor table. His eyes narrowed slightly as the girl hugged none other then Ron Weasley. Anger rose through Kiara as she narrowed her eyes as the girl and then at Mark. She hit Mark hard with the back of her hand. The blow brought Mark out of his thoughts. When he realized what he had been doing, a guilty look settled on his face.

"Kiara, I'm so sorry please forgive me. You're TEN times prettier than her and you know it. You're the only girl for me." Kiara stared thoughtfully at Mark. If she wanted to keep her boyfriends interest she's going to have to give him something. She might as well forgive him, but those puppy dog eyes he was giving her were pitiful.

"Sure but you're going to have to do something for me if I do." 

"Anything. Just name it." 

"You can prove how much you love me tonight after the great feast. No one will mind if I slip upstairs into your dorms." Marks eyes lit up like a small boy being handed four scoops of ice cream. He couldn't wait till after the feast.

Kiara quickly finished her light meal. She never ate much as she wanted to maintain a beautiful body. After quickly finishing she got ready to leave. She wanted to make sure she made a good impression tonight. She turned to Mark, who was hungrily eating like a pig. 

"I'll meet you upstairs," she whispered to him in a low, sexy voice. She gave him her best flirtatious look and turned away, leaving Mark staring at her with desire. Kiara hurried to the Dungeons. She took a short shower and made sure she put on extra moisturizer and oil. She wanted her skin to be baby soft tonight. Stepping out of the shower, she put on her new silk nightgown she had gotten over the summer. It was ruby red with a high slit and a small zip in the front. It didn't look much like a nightdress but it was definitely perfect for Kiara. It was tight and revealing, just how she liked he clothes to be. She fixed up her long blonde hair in a ponytail. She walked over to the mirror to admire herself. Lastly she put on a bit of light makeup for a finishing touch. Satisfied, she pulled out her invisibility cloak and placed it over herself, its liquidly touch feeling heavenly on her softened skin. She made her way back to the common rooms as people coming from the feast headed up. "Perfect," she thought. "The boys must be coming soon." She just entered the common room when the boys made their way through the portrait hole. Moving aside she watched them trudge upstairs, tired from the journey and full from the feast. Instead of the sleepy looks that inhabited all the boys' faces, an excited one filled Mark's face. Kiara watched in amusement as the boys made their way to their dormitories, Mark first and walking faster than the others. SH e caught up with the last one and snuck in after him before their dormitory door closed. She watched and waited as the boys changed into their nightclothes and one by one fell into a deep sleep. Ten minutes later, all but Mark were slumbering soundly. Kiara walked over softly, not making a single noise. She leaned over and engaged Mark in a kiss while she slowly took off the top of the invisibility cloak. Kiara climbed onto Mark's bed before she pulled the curtains of Mark's four-poster bed closed and took of the rest of the cloak. 

"Now remember," Kiara whispered softly into his ear, "You're here to give to me. That means your clothes stay on and mine come off." Mark stared hungrily at her and nodded. He began to kiss her again as he unzipped the small zip in the font. He began to move his kisses downwards. "I have to admit, He's good," Kiara admitted to herself. Mark's kisses found their way to her right breast. Kiara groaned softly. This would definitely keep Marks eyes on her only.

            Draco Malfoy ginned in his bed. Kiara usually went for the older boys so it was surprising to him that she was with Mark. It was no surprise at all to him that they were doing something on their first night back. Draco listened to Kiara's soft groans. He could do better. Not feeling remotely sleepy, Draco got silently out of bed. He had enough experience to know exactly what spell to use. He said it softly, though he was sure those two were too preoccupied to hear him anyway. Mark's bed curtain lit up like a movie screen so Draco could watch what was going on inside. Kiara and Mark would have no idea of course. Draco climbed noiselessly into bed and watched; surprised the two were just at second and not home. (A/N everyone knows wat d bases r rite?**) Oh I would love to be Mark. Kiara is so hott." Draco thought, not taking his eyes off the girl. She had on the most stunning red nightgown. Mark had unzipped the top in order to get to her chest. Not wanting the other guys to wake up and share his prize, Draco muttered a silencing spell so that only he could hear Kiara and Mark. Mark moved his hands to pull down Kiara's gown. Draco's eyes lit up as Mark began to reveal her body. By the time the whole thing was off, Draco was hard and resisting urges to go over there and do what Mark was doing to Kiara. Mark began moving down her body again and soon Kiara's screams were filling the air. Draco smirked, "69," he thought, "Good job Mark."

**rite so if u don't know wat d bases r uhh I guess ill tell u…1- making out 2- chest 3- 69 blow 4- sex rite then….

A/N: sry again 4 d sexual content If u dont like it thanx 2 all my reviewers luvya guys- Christine, Alina, Sharem, and Cedar- u guys ROCK!


	7. Story of A Heartbreak

A/N: I'm sorry I took so long! I know hardly ne1 reads my story newayz but im still sry I took so long. I had school starting and I wasn't really in the writing mood but I got it done and ill have the next chapter up soon too! To my reviewers- Cedar, Christine, Sharem, and of course ALINA!! I swear ppl- me and aline- separated at birth! We r so alike ALINA IS DA BOMB! Lol her story is good 2- Upside down(bouncing off the ceiling) Sharem's- A secret for the Heart is my favooorite story!! Its really good Cedars story is just plain amazing!! And Christine has great stories like The Devil herelf whichi si HILARIOUS! Os read d stories theyre good! O yea n d story in this chapter that Anjli tells is a tru story that happened 2 me wit different names used and d reasons I make 2 lilys is because theyre actually 2 lisas so umm enjoy J

 D: hmpf blah blah blah don't won characters blah blah blah belong to JK Rowling blah blah blah u hafta rub it in

Anjli trudged sleepily after Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, who were leading her to the Gryffindor Common Room. She me the Fat lady and learned the new password. All five of the students dropped heavily down onto the couch in front of the fire, Ron making sure he was next to Anjli.

"I'm so tired," she groaned, snuggling up against Ron like she had in the carriage.

"Yea," replied Hermione. "I think I'll go up now. Good night Harry, night Ron. You two coming," She asked Anjli and Ginny. 

"Yea night guys," Ginny replied.

"Uh huh sleep tight guys." Anjli smiled at both Harry and Ron before slowly making her way up to the girls' dormitories. Harry and Ron watched the girls disappear. Ron sighed softly.

"She's something special Harry."

"You've only known her for one day, how is it you've already fallen so hard for her?"

"I don't know. She's just so amazing. I mean look at her personality. She's so sweet and caring. She's always so hyper and bubbly it's adorable. She seems to have a horrible temper if you get her really mad though. I don't mind that if she takes it out on Malfoy." They both laughed at that.

"You think she likes you."

"I don't know. I hope so." Harry yawned loudly.

"Come on lets go to sleep. We have classes tomorrow." Ron nodded slightly, lost in his own daydreams of Anjli.

"This is where the fifth year girls sleep. My dormitory for the fourth years is up a flight of stairs," Ginny explained to Anjli.

"Thanks."

"So how did you like your first day at Hogwarts," Hermione asked.

"I had fun. I'm so glad I met you guys, really, but if you guys don't like me please tell me and don't pretend I don't want you guys to feel you have to." Hermione and Ginny both gave her astonished looks.

"How the hell did you get in into your head that we don't like you," Hermione questioned. "We had so much fun today dancing in the train. I mean you even got HARRY to dance! From now on the three of us are friends, ok?" Anjli smiled and nodded and Ginny nodded happily, agreeing with Hermione.

"Friends forever," Ginny said happily.

"Now,"" Hermione said, giving Anjli a sly look, "What do you think of Ron?"

"Ron?" Anjli gave Hermione a surprised look. "He's cool. Why do you ask"?

"Just the way you two were acting before. I think He likes you."

"Me?" she gave a hollow laugh. " No one ever likes me. I assure you Hermione, he doesn't like me." 

"If you say so." Hermione didn't look as though she believed the girl.

"What do you mean no one likes you," Ginny asked curiously. Anjli sighed and a lost, pained look appeared on her face.

"I've been through a lot of heart breaks Ginny. Even if Ron did like me, I don't think I could stand another one. No offense to you brother of course Ginny, but it probably wouldn't work out and my heart wouldn't be strong enough to take it if it didn't." Ginny looked startled.

"What could have happened to make you so hurt?"

"In my old school I was a friend with this boy, Greg. I met him first because my friend liked him and they were on the verge of going out. He was incredibly hilarious and charming. He captured my heart and the hearts of my friends easily. We all got to be good friends and him and my friend finally went out, which I suppose hurt all of us. They broke up and got back together a couple of times and finally it ended. By that time I was madly in love with him but I wouldn't say it. He went out with two of my other friends that year also. It hurt terribly, but we were great friends still. The next year I was still in love with him. On the first day of December he asked me out and I was in heaven nearly. We didn't go anywhere because I was very shy and it was my first boyfriend. I didn't want to make the first move and he wasn't sure if I wanted to do anything. Finally I decided to make the first move. I tried to find him before I left for Christmas break but I couldn't and I didn't get a chance. He broke up with me in an email a couple days after break. I was hurt and still in love. Trying to get over him did nothing. He went out with my friend Kassie again, which now hurt terribly. After a bit we became friends again, although it took a while. He was going out with Kassie on and off for quite a while. He loved her and she hurt him badly quite a few times. We were a group the three of us, me being their best friends and they going out. I thought that was perfect. I remember quite clearly that Wednesday. Kassie was saying she might break up with Greg. I tried to help them work it out because I didn't want them to break up. I spent nearly five hours on the phone with Kassie and Greg, going back and forth. Finally they ended up just breaking up. Greg cried on the phone after that. Several weeks after Greg, my good friend Lily, and I went to go see a movie. You guys know what movies are? I'll explain later. Anyway, the Friday we went to go see the movie, my friend Lily came to my study so I could help her with her homework. She told me that Greg told her to bring a date to the movies. She asked him why and if we were going out and he said no, not yet. So now comes a conflict, destroy the friendship and go out with the guy I've fallen so deeply for or keep a most perfect friendship. I chose to destroy, which is what I did. We went to the movies and we had reallllly good time, except Lily who still refuses to go to the movies with us ever again. We met the next day at a party and then at school of course. This time it only lasted five days. I knew, after a while something was up with him. I figured he still like Kassie. I actually think I knew he did all along and just denied it. I wrote in a note because I needed to get it done with before I changed my mind and I didn't have time between classes to explain. I found him in the hallways and I told him that it won't work and gave him the note. I started crying and I ran away before he could see me cry too much. When I got into gym a lot of my friends obviously noticed I was crying. One of them was a good friend with Greg and she told me that of course he really liked me. I've always regretted that decision, even now. If I had just talked to him, it could have turned out different. We argued a lot over the rest of the year. He hurt me by being mad because he knew I could never stand having him mad at me. I remember the one time we really made up that made a big difference was at the mall. I was at my other friend, also named Lily's house and he invited her to the mall. She told him I was there and he said tell her to come too. So I managed to convince my mom to let me go and we became close again in just one night. That was also the night he asked out this girl Renee, a really slutty bitchy girl. He started being really mean to all his friends. He ditched us all and was incredibly rude. He's nicer now and after they broke up, but it still isn't the same as it was back then. I didn't get over him till the summer. I wrote him a huge email while I was in India telling him everything from sixth grade and how I felt. After that, I was over him and I was happier. I've had plenty of crushes after that but no boyfriend. I guess no one really matches up to him yet but soon hopefully I'll find someone." Anjli finished the story and the wistful, faraway look soon left her face. "Well that's enough story time. How bout we go to sleep, huh? I'll see you guys in the morning!" Her face brightened and returned to its cheerful state.

"Yeah, night," Ginny said slowly, a look of sympathy on her face. She slowly rose and quietly left the dorms.

"Night," Hermione also answered with an expression identical to Ginny's on her face. She proceeded back to her own bed. Lying down, Anjli sighed. She shook her head slightly as if trying to shake out the memories and then settled down to sleep.


End file.
